Dragonet
by StorybookDreamer15
Summary: Forced to leave her home at age 6, Maggie moves to Corus where her life is again changed. When a riot breaks out in the Lower City, Maggie risks it all to help her country. Will she find an answer to her one question: who is her father? Safely rated
1. Riot

**AN: I took liberties with time on this story:  
>Gary and Cythera were married before Coronation Day and Cythera is pregnant then.<br>Liam and Alanna are together for around 6 months before Coronation Day.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing...Tamora Pierce owns all!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was stuck. Parentless. Sightless. With only two wrist knives and a boot knife for protection. Just an average Lower City gixie in an above average situation. Or at least I thought I was average.<p>

My day started just like any other. I woke up in my room at the Dancing Dove and headed down for "work." Once I stopped by Pansy, one of the inn's barmaids and resident cook, for some breakfast, I was out the door and ran straight into a crowd. _Easy day for pick pocketing, _I thought to myself. It was then that the reason for the whole city being in the streets became clear.

"Make way for King Jonathon IV and Thayet, his queen," could be heard throughout the city. As their majesties began to pass, I bowed my head in respect. As they passed and I lifted my head, a glint off a roof caught my eye. An archer! And his arrow was aimed at the king!

Without a second thought, I climbed the wall behind me and jumped over the crowd slamming straight into my target, the King. The Queen, luckily seeing me jump and where I was looking, noticed the archer and slid off her horse quickly. As I landed long ways across his horse, Darkness, holding tightly to his Majesty's hands, the arrow aimed for the King's heart landed firmly into the side of my left calf. Biting my lip to hold back a cry of pain, I removed the arrow and wrapped my ever useful head scarf around the wound, allowing my fiery red hair to drape to my shoulders in waving curls.

I jumped from the horse and into the fight, releasing my wrist knives in the same movement. All around me, the men of the King's Own and the Champion herself had begun to fight off the oncoming cloaked figures. The King and Queen even brandished weapons against some foes.

The battle was short lived. I myself only sported bruises and scrapes other than the arrow wound. As the clean up began, I stumbled over to the nearby fountain. With the fountain merely two feet away, my leg gave out and I tumbled towards the uneven flagstones below. Before I hit the muck covered street, strong arms snaked tightly around my waist.

"Hold on there, little missy." My captor's voice was calm and husky. As I drifted out of consciousness, I looked into coal black eyes topped by short dark hair. Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak gently lifted me into his arms and began the walk up to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is from Maggie's POV...the rest will be 3rd person so I can get other people's thoughts on what happens.<strong>

**AN: So...what do we think? Please review! Flames welcome...but don't be harsh.  
>If I get 3 people saying they like it I will continue.<br>Thanks bunches!  
>*MaggieDistaff15*<strong>


	2. Watching

**AN: hope you like this story and the new adition  
>Also, Jon and Thayet have a son before Roald but why Roald is Crown Prince comes up later in the story<br>**

* * *

><p>Three days later, in the palace infirmary, Raoul sat beside the girl's bed. He had been there the whole time, only leaving her side when Buri came with his lunch, as the lovely Kim'ri did now.<p>

"I don't even know her name," he commented dryly as he turned towards the beef stew and hard bread Buri had brought.

"Don't worry yourself," she began. "Duke Baird said she would awaken soon. There's nothing you can do until that happens. Besides, Jon needs you at top health, so eat up this stew before I beat you to it."

"Yes of course mother hen," was the chortled reply. At that, Raoul grabbed his food hungrily and swallowed it in two bites.

"Well, I guess that settles it," Buri stated over the laughter that fell from her giant companion's mouth.

A small moan broke their moods as their heads snapped back to the fragile red head struggling to open her eyes. Raoul rushed to her bedside as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Come, my lord sir," she commanded elegantly, "she'll be fine," Buri stated quietly, while placing her hands compassionately on his shoulders. "Horse lords, Raoul! You smell. Into the bath with you, lad."

* * *

><p>By the fourth bell of the afternoon that day, the girl awoke with a slight moan. Duke Baird, the chief healer, was there in an instant with a bowl of steaming broth.<p>

"If you can keep this down," he stated, "you can leave. Ok?"

She slowly nodded her head yes and began to drink the broth. Soon after, the duke left. When she finished the bowl, she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Hope you like it and please review!<br>*MaggieDistaff15***


	3. Wandering

**AN: Thanks to my awesome reviewer Zammie4ever. You totally rock :) (you even reviewed more than my friend who was the one who made me post this! :D *hint hint char char*)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the eighth bell of the evening rang out, the head awoke with a start. All was still and dark in the infirmary, so when the last of the echoes of the bell finally died, it was o surprise that one more bed was empty, as she now stood by the door. With the skills that come from years of practice, she wound her scarf around her head, hiding her flaming locks and slipped out the door. She began to wander the palace when she came upon a young serving girl.<p>

"Could you point me in the direction of the rooms of House Olua? I bear a message," she asked of the girl. With directions given and thanks expressed, she continued in the direction the girl had said.

She met no passerby on her way and finally came upon the rooms of House Olua. With her left hand gripping the hilt of her wrist knife, she knocked three times on the door with her right. An older woman opened the door.

With the least bit of lower city cant she could manage, the red head asked, "May I speak to the Lord of the house? I bear a message."

"Please dear, come in. I'm Lady Eleni. Myles is my husband. Who, may I ask is the message from?"

"Maggie, miss, just Maggie," was the girls reply. Off Lady Eleni went into the deeper portions of the rooms. In a moment, she was back with a short, portly man following close behind.

"You must be Maggie," the man began. "I'm Sir Myles of Olua. What is this message you bring?"

"Milord, could we speak somewhere a little more private," Maggie asked politely.

"Of course, follow me."

They stepped into a small office down the hall and Lady Eleni closed the door behind them. Maggie immediately sent her Gift into all corners of the room blocking out sound.

_Interesting _Sir Myles thought as he noted the color of her Gift: deep blue-green streaked with purple.

"This must be pretty important if you're warding a room with sound proof walls," Sir Myles noted.

"Yeah, 't is," Maggie said dropping back into lower city cant. "But I apologize if I offended you. I mean no disrespect, sir, it's just when you come from the city like me…"

"Let's just get to the message, shall we?" Sir Myles inquired.

"Right. My 'pologies sir." Maggie rummaged through her tunic, finally extracting a thick, beat up envelope with a large red wax seal. "Here we are. I hope you're the right person to give this to. It's addressed to Kitten, House Olua."

Sir Myles pondered the envelope then abruptly stood up. "Follow me," was the only reply she got.

Sir Myles raced out of the office and through his rooms, past a startled Lady Eleni who asked him where he was going. Myles simply replied, "The Swoop," and rushed out the door with Maggie trailing behind.

In no time at all, they had reached the rooms of the Baron and Baroness of Pirate's Swoop and their three young children. Myles walked purposefully to the door, knocked three times and walked straight in.

"Shouldn't we…" Maggie Began but was cut off by Sir Myles' commanding, "Come." With that Myles walked straight to the back of the room without a second look behind him.

Stepping into the room a rough hand grabbed Maggie's shoulder. In one movement, she unsheathed her wrist knife and placed her attacker firmly against the wall holding the knife in the attack position.

"George!" she stated in surprise and quickly dropped her arm.

"You seem surprised to see me, lass, when truly it should be the other way around. What are you doing here, Maggie?"

"I had a message…"

"Never mind, lass, but now I have to watch out for you and that girl in the infirmary," George commented.

"About that…"

"Oh no, don't tell me that's you?" She nodded. "Mithros Maggie! What did you do? I haven't seen you for maybe three days and already you've gotten into trouble."

"I didn't get meself into trouble. I found me a way to deliver a message."

"A message! Maggie you know all messages go to Marek to come to me."

"The message wasn't for you. It was for…"

A shout of "Maggie!" broke them from their match of words.

"My 'pologies, Sir Myles," was the quiet statement. While their conversation took place, neither had realized that a crowd of three young children and a woman who was unmistakably their mother stood watch.

"Actually, Myles, I should be apologizing, not Maggie. I mean it was my faul…"

"I don't care whose fault it was," Sir Myles interrupted. "I just need the girl. And you," he said while turning to the woman.

"Why don't we take this to George's office, away from prying ears," she commented looking pointedly at two children, most definitely twins.

"Right," George stated. "Thom, get your brother. Aly, come here." The children began moving, the girl with some reluctance, as the woman lead the way to the office.

"Don't mind the kids. They mean well," the woman stated as they stepped into the room. "Well Myles, what can I do for you?"

"Alanna this is Maggie. Maggie this is…"

"Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olua, Tortall's Lioness, King's Champion and 1st lady knight if over a hundred years," Maggie stated in awe.

"It never seases to amaze me…"Alanna muttered.

"Well Maggie, if you would give the letter to Alanna please," Myles prodded.

"O' course Sir," Maggie replied. "Here," she said, handing the letter to Alanna.

"What's this Myles?" Alanna asked.

"Read who it is written to."

Alanna quickly read the front of the letter. "It can't be…" she stated absentmindedly. With a new fire burning in her eyes, she turned back to Maggie. "Where did you get this letter? And don't leave anything out. I want the whole story of how you got here."

"We're gonna be here a while," Maggie commented and removed her head scarf, reveling her hair for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what do we think? If you have figured out who the letter is from then pm me with your guess...if you have read SotL lately it should be easy...unless you didn't read LR...Good luck!<br>Please review! :)  
>*MaggieDistaff15*<strong>


	4. Telling

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We're gonna be here awhile," Maggie commented and removed her head scarf, reveiling her hair for the first time.<br>**_

* * *

><p>"It started over eleven years ago. Me mum met a man, they were together for some time. Me mum found out she was wif child soon after he, me father, left. She wrote to him telling him so and he sent back that envelope, writing that if anything should ever happen to me mum she should give that to me.<p>

"When me mum's parents found out she was wif child but not married or even betrothed, they disowned her. So she left.

"That's when she met the Lord of Kerrigan. They fel in love and were soon married. Soon after, I was born. The Lord became me father and life went on. When I was three, me mum became wif child again. Before the babe was born she called me into the room giving me the letter saying she loved me and that I should give the letter as soon as I could, if anything happened o' course.

"Me mum died during childbirth as did the babe. I was the last one to see her alive so the lord blamed me for her death." At this she paused until a large calloused hand rested on her shoulder.

"It's okay Maggie; he can't hurt you now," George reassured her. No one had noticed his entrance.

Nodding her head, she continued. "After that, he started yelling at me and beatin' me. That lasted for a lil' over two years." Deep breath. "Then on my sixth birthday, he got drunk and he… he came at me wif a knife sain' I ruined his life and that I should never be happy and he would ruin my look like I did his so men would never want to marry me and so he cut me from the back of my right hip across my back and left shoulder endin' here," she finished pointing at the skin connecting her thumb and fore finger. "As soon as I could that day, I left. I stole his horse and began to ride. I rode the rest of that day and some of that night. I reached the gates of Corus just before they closed for the night. I started wandering and came upon an inn."

"Don't tell me," Alanna stated, "it was the Dove?"

"Yea, it was. It was the only clear doorstep I could find; so I sat down ta rest. I don' know how long I was there but later that night, the door opened and a man came out."

"Who?" someone interjected.

"I'm gettin' there." Maggie muttered something sounding like **_Mithros cursed nobles _**under her breath before continuing. "As I was sayin', the door opened and he came out. He asked me me name and if I lost me way home. I said 'Me name's Maggie and I ain't got no home no more.' He told me I should come in then for the night. So I tried to stand but couldn't make it wif out fallin' over. He caught me as I fell. That's when he noticed me arm, I think, cause one minute I'm haf way on the ground and the next I'm on the back of a horse ridin' some back entrance to the city. I don't know how long we rode; I think I fell asleep at one point. All I know is that it was still before midnight when we got to a large house. He quickly dismounted, picked me up off the horse, and carried me to the door. He swiftly knocked and a young servant girl opened it and greeted him as Marek."

"Why do I feel like I know this story?" Alanna and Myles said simultaneously.

"You were there," George stated flatly. "We all were. Please continue, Maggie."

"O'course, George," she replied while Alanna regained her composure. "Where was I…ah, right…she called him Marek. He didn' waste a moment and called for Mistress Cooper." She pause to see if anyone would interrupt. No one did so she continued. "The servant girl said 'Right away' and 'You know where to go.' As she ran off, he took me to a small room and set me on a flat table. Soon after, a woman who I assumed was Mistress Cooper came in. She walked right up, looked at me, and told Marek to leave. Then she healed me and left me to sleep, saying her daughter had just given birth to twins a few weeks ago.

"Marek came back in and said he had someone he wanted me to meet. By this time, the whole house was asleep except me, Marek, and the mysterious man. Marek walked to the door and called the man in; he introduced 'imself as George and asked me name and how old I was. I said 'Me name's Maggie and I be six years old.' He asked how I got hurt and if me mum knew where I was. I told 'im that milord did it and that mum was wif the Black God. I asked 'im not to take me back; I didn't want 'im to hurt me no more and started to cry. He then told me what made 'im the only man I've ever trusted. He said, 'Maggie, as long as you're in my city, ain't no one gonna get you, not even your da.'

"So after that, I lived in the city. Then the other day, that riot in the market happened. I got in the fight ad the next thing I remember is wakin' up in the palace infirmary. Then I came here." With that, she finished and waited for any questions to arise.

"She does look like him," Alanna said, but wen Maggie asked who, all she got was more questions.

"Do you have the gift?" Alanna questioned. She bore into Maggie on that subject until she was satisfied and then began on the next. This continued for what seemed like forever to Maggie until a burly man came bursting into the office.

"Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Raoul, who are you talking about?" Alanna asked.

"A girl, about 10, red hair…"

"You're the man who carried me from the city, aren't you?" Maggie asked.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the infirmary!" was the answer she was given. When Maggie only stared at him, something in him snapped. "Answer me, for Mithros' sake!"

"I don't answer to no one," she retorted and burst from the room. Moments later the distant sounds of sobbing could be heard.

"Great," George mumbled. "I'll be back." With that he left the room.

"What I do?" Raoul asked dumbfounded.

"Yelling at her went too far," Alanna replied. When he simply stared confused, Myles chimed in. "She was abused by her father. She doesn't trust men. Well…except Marek and George. Mainly George though."

"I had no idea. How does she know George?"

As Alanna and Myles explained in turn, George sought out Maggie.

* * *

><p>He found her sitting in a corner near the door, hugging her knees to her chest, still crying.<p>

"There now, Rags." The use of her childhood nickname made Maggie look up. George looked at her and noticed how much she resembled his wife when they cried. Neither cried preetily, both getting all red in the face, strangely blending in with their coppery, or in Maggie's case firey, red hair.

"Mithros, Mynos, and Shakith! All guys are the same, George. You can't trust them. You think their so nice and then…" Maggie sputtered.

"You trust me," George pointed out.

"That's different. You're different. You'd never do what milord did," she spat the last like an insult. "Drunk idiot."

"How do you know Raoul is like him and not me? Hmmmm?"

"Cause I know more men like 'im than you," was the frank reply.

"Margryt of Kerrigan, I never knew you to judge someone by statistics. Ou should be ashamed of yourself."

As she tried to come up with a reply, George wrapped his armaround Maggie's shoulder.

"Come now, Rags, just let him talk and give him a chance. He's not like your father."

"Milord is not me father," she interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

"Now _**that's**_ the Maggie I know. Come on, trust me?"

After a moment's pause, Maggie muttered **fine** and they stood and walked back to George's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it!<br>Please review!  
>*MaggieDistaff15*<strong>


	5. Realizing

**AN: I am so sorry it has been so long... total writers block and just started high school this past fall and that was crazy...but I am back and have had new inspiration for this story.  
>Also, in chapter 3 it says that Maggie's gift has purple in it...THAT DOES NOT MAKE HER RELATED TO ALANNA IN ANY WAY! The only way is stated in this chapter :) the purple comes up later in the story for why it is there :)<br>****Also, you find out who her dad is in this one :D Congrats to DokoDoko for being the only person to guess it right! Free virtual cookie for you!  
>Any way...on with the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Alanna sat alone in George's office. On the desk in front of her sat the envelope Maggie had given her, still unopened. With a new burst of courage, she reached for the letter and broke the seal. Another envelope and a folded bit a=of parchment fell out along with a small silver ring. Alanna picked up the parchment first, carefully unfolding it. In neat black script a letter was written.<p>

_Dear Alanna,  
><em>_By this time I have long passed into the hands of the Black God. If you are reading this then something has happened to a woman I met long ago. She wrote to me saying she was pregnant with my daughter, Margryt after my mother. Since she didn't know many people, she entrusted me with an important job; naming the child's godsparents. Kitten, please take care of my girl as her godsmother. I know you will be a wonderful mother one day, and you are the only woman I trust enough with this job. Good luck in the future and gods all bless.  
><em>_With love,  
><em>_Liam Ironarm  
><em>_PS: Please deliver the other letter and ring to Jonathon._

Putting the letter down, she picked up the ring and examined it closely. It was beautifully crafted with the Shang emblem for the dragon centered around a stone the color of Liam's eyes. It looked to be made of pure silver and very valuable.

* * *

><p>When George walked into his office, the first thing he noticed was his wife's expression. He had known her long enough to realize she was lost in memories of not so long ago. After a moment of standing there, he cleared his throat to gather attention.<p>

"Well?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it is kinda short but this chapter is the last of the "old" chapters. From here on out the story has changed a little and the chapters are being written shortly before they are posted. OK? OK!<br>Please R&R :)  
>SD15 <strong>


	6. Healing

**AN: I am so sorry for the wait! There is no excuse so I won't give one...Please forgive me! Anyway I hope you like this chapter...It made me laugh when I realized that Jon's letter is longer than Alanna's :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jonathan of Conté sat in his rooms waiting for a certain redheaded knight of his to come and give him this oh so important news. Twenty minutes later, Alanna the Lioness entered his room, tear tracks still fresh on her cheeks.<p>

"Alanna? Are you okay?" Jon asked, still awed that the Lioness, his champion, was crying. She hadn't cried since…

"Here," Alanna told him curtly as she handed the envelope over.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just…" Alanna had to catch her breath so as not to cry again. "Just read it. I don't think I can tell you. Not yet anyway. But you need to know and he…he said to give it to you."

**I wonder who HE is. **Jon thought.** But time has told me not to ask questions when Alanna is like this.**

He opened the letter and began to read:

_Jon,_  
><em>If you are reading this, then I am long passed into the realms of the dead. Something has happened to a past lover of mine. While I was with Alanna the woman sent word that she was to have a child, a girl to be named Margryt after my mother. I will not bore you with the story but the information you need to know is this: you are her godsfather. I know since you are King you probably have your own children, but please see that my girl is taken care of. Also, the girl does not know I am her father. The ring is to be given to her when you and her godsmother deem her ready to know who I am. I trusted you with the ring because I know Alanna would end up forgetting about this. I am truly sorry if I have caused you or Alanna any inconvenience.<em>  
><em>Good Luck,<em>  
><em>Liam Ironarm<em>

After a moments pause, Jon spoke. "How did you get this, Alanna?"

"The girl, Margryt, gave it to me. She's the little girl who saved you in the riot the other day."

"All right…but why now? Liam's been dead now on 10 years."

"She said this was the only time she could get it to me. Her mother's been dead seven years now. Do you think she knows? That Liam's her father, I mean?"

"No. Not if her mother still gave her the letter. He told me not to tell her until she was ready," answered Jon.

"Oh, well what did your letter say?"

"Probably close to what yours said," Jon guessed, not mentioning the ring on purpose, "If I guess correct. Simply telling me the story and that I am her godsfather."

"Yes. I am her godsmother. But what does that mean? I mean I know what it means but, like, what do we do?"

"Nothing. But everything. We talk to her first and then we go from there. But first…" he said making his way toward his closest friend.

Pulling his Champion close to him, he hugged her to him and let her cry away the memories that that letter had brought. After she had calmed and his thoughts had returned to the present, he released her and held her by the shoulders. "Now, I suggest you go to bed. George can ease the memories' pain in ways I never could." And with that he walked her back to her rooms, his arm on her shoulders, and her head on his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please R&amp;R!<br>Thanks for your input!  
>SD15<strong>


End file.
